fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
This page will be edited whenever new content is added to Fantasy Forest Story. 'Updates in 2016' |-| May= May 3 Jasmine Jaguar Baby.png|Jasmine Jaguar Petal Peacock Baby.png|Petal Peacock Orchid Otter Baby.png|Orchid Otter Glowing Garden.png|Glowing Garden Flower Bush.png|Flower Bush Flower Barrel.png|Flower Barrel Lamp Post.png|Lamp Post Waterlily Pond.png|Waterlily Pond Twisted Topiary.png|Twisted Topiary Garden Bridge.png|Garden Bridge The following is now available: *Jasmine Jaguar *Petal Peacock *Orchid Otter *Glowing Garden *Flower Bush *Flower Barrel *Lamp Post *Waterlily Pond *Twisted Topiary *Garden Bridge May 6 Honey Badger Baby.png|Honey Badger Mama Bear Baby.png|Mama Bear The following is now available: *Honey Badger *Mama Bear May 10 Beegull Baby.png|Beegull The following is now available: *Beegull May 13 Flare Hare Baby.png|Flare Hare The following is now available: *Flare Hare May 17 Skyena Baby.png|Skyena The following is now available: *Skyena May 20 Beast Baby.png|Beast Mrs. Potter Baby.png|Mrs. Potter Beauty Baby.png|Beauty Rose Display.png|Rose Display Rose Room.png|Rose Room The following is now available: *Beast *Mrs. Potter *Beauty *Rose Display *Rose Room |-| April= April 1 Norse Horse Baby.png|Norse Horse Northwest Whale Baby.png|Northwest Whale Haka Kiwi Baby.png|Haka Kiwi Travel Sign.png|Travel Sign Travel Totem.png|Travel Totem Tidal Tile.png|Tidal Tile Silver Fern.png|Silver Fern Longboat.png|Longboat Travelers' Terrace.png|Travelers' Terrace The following is now available: *Norse Horse *Northwest Whale *Haka Kiwi *Travel Sign *Travel Totem *Tidal Tile *Silver Fern *Longboat *Travelers' Terrace April 5 Spring Wing Baby.png|Spring Wing The following is now available: *Spring Wing April 8 Orangubang Baby.png|Orangubang Tree Frog Baby.png|Tree Frog The following is now available: *Orangubang *Tree Frog April 12 Onyx Direwolf Baby.png|Onyx Direwolf The following is now available: *Onyx Direwolf April 15 Cinderelka Baby.png|Cinderelka Mouseguard Baby.png|Mouseguard Prince Charring Baby.png|Prince Charring Glass Flowers.png|Glass Flowers Glass Coach.png|Glass Coach Glass Grove.png|Glass Grove The following is now available: *Cinderelka *Mouseguard *Prince Charring *Glass Flowers *Glass Coach *Glass Grove April 22 Fruitbat Baby.png|Fruitbat The following is now available: *Fruitbat April 26 Snappy Turtle Baby.png|Snappy Turtle Arcrane Baby.png|Arcrane The following is now available: *Snappy Turtle *Arcrane April 29 Taurus Baby.png|Taurus The following is now available: *Taurus |-| March= March 1 Castlewary Baby.png|Castlewary Pisces Baby.png|Pisces The following is now available: *Castlewary *Pisces March 4 Petite Panda Baby.png|Petite Panda Lucky Duck Baby.png|Lucky Duck Hippopot-a-Gold Baby.png|Hippopot-a-Gold Shamcroc Baby.png|Shamcroc Clover Clearing.png|Clover Clearing Good Luck Statue.png|Good Luck Statue BEst Luck Statue.png|Best Luck Statue Clover Fields.png|Clover Fields Celtic Circle.png|Celtic Circle Lucky Stone.png|Lucky Stone The following is now available: *Petite Panda *Lucky Duck *Hippopot-a-Gold *Shamcroc *Clover Clearing *Good Luck Statue *Best Luck Statue *Clover Fields *Celtic Circle *Lucky Stone March 8 Orca Snail Baby.png|Orca Snail French Hen Baby.png|French Hen The following is now available: *Orca Snail *French Hen March 15 Julius Baever Baby.png|Julius Baever The following is now available: *Julius Baever March 18 Cheep Baby.png|Cheep Hatchling Baby.png|Hatchling Easter Bunny Baby.png|Easter Bunny Georaffe Baby.png|Georaffe Paint Station.png|Paint Station Exquisite Eggs.png|Exquisite Eggs The following is now available: *Cheep *Hatchling *Easter Bunny *Georaffe *Paint Station *Exquisite Eggs March 25 Goldscale Baby.png|Goldscale The following is now available: *Goldscale March 29 Boom Bear Baby.png|Boom Bear Aries Baby.png|Aries The following is now available: *Boom Bear *Aries |-| February= February 2 Love Bug Baby.png|Love Bug Bee Mine Baby.png|Bee Mine Puppy Love Baby.png|Puppy Love Sweet Sheep Baby.png|Sweet Sheep Chocolate Box.png|Chocolate Box Beautiful Bouquet.png|Beautiful Bouquet Heart Path.png|Heart Patch Love Balloon.png|Love Balloon Lover's Tree.png|Lover's Tree Sweetheart Hollow.png|Sweetheart Hollow The following is now available: *Love Bug *Bee Mine *Puppy Love *Sweet Sheep *Chocolate Box *Beautiful Bouquet *Heart Path *Love Balloon *Lover's Tree *Sweetheart Hollow February 5 Kissy Cat Baby.png|Kissy Cat Aquafox Baby.png|Aquafox Quake Snake Baby.png|Quake Snake The following is now available: *Kissy Cat *Aquafox *Quake Snake February 9 XO Ox Baby.png|XO Ox Bead Steed Baby.png|Bead Steed ‎Valentine Valley.png|‎Valentine Valley The following is now available: *XO Ox *Bead Steed *‎Valentine Valley February 12 Infernowl Baby.png|Infernowl The following is now available: *Infernowl February 16 Cockatorch Baby.png|Cockatorch The following is now available: *Cockatorch February 19 Sheriff of Naughtyham Baby.png|Sheriff of Naughtyham Little Fawn Baby.png|Little Fawn Hooded Robin Baby.png|Hooded Robin Maid Mareian Baby.png|Maid Mareian Hidden Forest.png|Hidden Forest Archery Target.png|Archery Target Stone Tower.png|Stone Tower The following is now available: *Sheriff of Naughtyham *Little Fawn *Hooded Robin *Maid Mareian *Hidden Forest *Archery Target *Stone Tower February 23 Friar Duck Baby.png|Friar Duck The following is now available: *Friar Duck February 26 Zeus Moose Baby.png|Zeus Moose The following is now available: *Zeus Moose |-| January= January 1 Party Penguin Baby.png|Party Penguin The following is now available: *Party Penguin January 5 Icegator Baby.png|Icegator Knitten Kitten Baby.png|Knitten Kitten The following is now available: *Icegator *Knitten Kitten January 8 Snowmanatee Baby.png|Snowmanatee The following is now available: *Snowmanatee January 12 Winter Equifox Baby.png|Winter Equifox Winter Wonderlamb Baby.png|Winter Wonderlamb The following is now available: *Winter Equifox *Winter Wonderlamb January 15 Jackalope Frost Baby.png|Jackalope Frost Gretel Baby.png|30px Weasel Witch Baby.png|30px Hansel Baby.png|30px Mystical Mushroom.png|Mystical Mushroom White Sapling.png|White Sapling The following is now available: *Jackalope Frost *Gretel *Weasel Witch *Hansel *Mystical Mushroom *White Sapling January 19 Garnet Griffin Baby.png|Garnet Griffin The following is now available: *Garnet Griffin January 22 Snow Monster Baby.png|Snow Monster Tortigloo Baby.png|Tortigloo The following is now available: *Snow Monster *Tortigloo January 26 Frostrich Baby.png|Frostrich Wolverink Baby.png|Wolverink The following is now available: *Frostrich *Wolverink January 29 Aquarius Baby.png|Aquarius Celestial North.png|Celestial North Celestial East.png|Celestial East Celestial South.png|Celestial South Celestial West.png|Celestial West The following is now available: *Aquarius *Celestial North *Celestial East *Celestial South *Celestial West 'Updates in 2015' |-| December= December 1 Jingle Shells Baby.png|Jingle Shells Toy Elephant Baby.png|Toy Elephant Rocking Horse Baby.png|Rocking Horse Land Boat.png|Land Boat Jack in the Ball.png|Jack in the Ball The following is now available: *Jingle Shells *Toy Elephant *Rocking Horse *Land Boat *Jack in the Ball December 4 North Polarbear Baby.png|North Polarbear The following is now available: *North Polarbear December 11 Garland Snake Baby.png|Garland Snake Rudolphin Baby.png|Rudolphin The following is now available: *Garland Snake *Rudolphin December 15 Storking Baby.png|Storking Festive Firefly Baby.png|Festive Firefly The following is now available: *Storking *Festive Firefly December 18 Teddy Bear Baby.png|Teddy Bear Secret Santler Baby.png|Secret Santler Tinsowl Baby.png|Tinsowl Nutcracker Baby.png|Nutcracker Candy Crane Baby.png|Candy Crane Glowing Grove.png|Glowing Grove Tinsel Tower.png|Tinsel Tower Secret Presents.png|Secret Presents Present Pavers.png|Present Pavers Decorated Chimney.png|Decorated Chimney Workbench.png|Workbench The following is now available: *Teddy Bear *Secret Santler *Tinsowl *Nutcracker *Candy Crane *Glowing Grove *Tinsel Tower *Secret Presents *Present Pavers *Decorated Chimney *Workbench December 22 Ornate Ocelot Baby.png|Ornate Ocelot The following is now available: *Ornate Ocelot December 25 Giving Treent Baby.png|Giving Treent Grumpy Gorilla Baby.png|Grumpy Gorilla The following is now available: *Giving Treent *Grumpy Gorilla |-| November= November 3 Tornadodo Baby.png|Tornadodo The following is now available: *Tornadodo November 7 Robber Raccoon Baby.png|Robber Raccoon Brave Eagle Baby.png|Brave Eagle The following is now available: *Robber Raccoon *Brave Eagle November 10 Peppermint Platty Baby.png|Peppermint Platty Fluffy Baby.png|Fluffy Rock Candy Rhino Baby.png|Rock Candy Rhino Gummy Bear Baby.png|Gummy Bear Sweet Steps.png Candy Cart.png Lilypop.png Gumball Machine.png Cotton Candy Machine.png Candy Canyon.png The following is now available: *Peppermint Platty *Fluffy *Rock Candy Rhino *Gummy Bear *Sweet Steps *Candy Cart *Lilypop *Gumball Machine *Cotton Candy Machine *Candy Canyon November 13 Feast Beast Baby.png|Feast Beast Cranbeary Baby.png|Cranbeary The following is now available: *Feast Beast *Cranbeary November 17 Stuffin Puffin Baby.png|Stuffin Puffin The following is now available: *Stuffin Puffin November 20 Thankfowl Baby.png|Thankfowl The following is now available: *Thankfowl |-| October= October 2 Nocturtle Baby.png|Nocturtle Goblin Gobbler Baby.png|Goblin Gobbler The following is now available: *Nocturtle *Goblin Gobbler October 6 Trick-or-Treent Baby.png|Trick-or-Treent Reckless Roc Baby.png|Reckless Roc The following is now available: *Trick-or-Treent *Reckless Roc October 9 Frightingale Baby.png|Frightingale Ghostrich Baby.png|Ghostrich The following is now available: *Frightingale *Ghostrich October 13 Demonkey Baby.png|Demonkey Halloweasel Baby.png|Halloweasel The following is now available: *Demonkey *Halloweasel October 16 Sugarskull Glider Baby.png|Sugarskull Glider Land of the Dead.png|Land of the Dead The following is now available: *Sugarskull Glider *Land of the Dead October 20 Skeletal Steed Baby.png|Skeletal Steed The following is now available: *Skeletal Steed October 23 Deadwing Baby.png|Deadwing Jackal-Lantern Baby.png|Jackal-Lantern Scaredy Cat Baby.png|Scaredy Cat Eerie Owl Baby.png|Eerie Owl Lionheart Baby.png|Lionheart Wicked Woods.png|Wicked Woods The following is now available: *Deadwing *Jackal-Lantern *Scaredy Cat *Eerie Owl *Lionheart *Wicked Woods October 30 Zombee Baby.png|Zombee The following is now available: *Zombee |-| September= September 1 Dragonfly Baby.png|Dragonfly Dusk Bunny Baby.png|Dusk Bunny The following is now available: *Dragonfly *Dusk Bunny September 4 Station Dalmatian Baby.png|Station Dalmatian Hall of Heroes.png|Hall of Heroes The following is now available: *Station Dalmatian *Hall of Heroes September 8 Captain K9 Baby.png|Captain K9 The following is now available: *Captain K9 September 11 Saintly Bernard Baby.png|Saintly Bernard River Runner Baby.png|River Runner Sidekicker Baby.png|Sidekicker Super Heron Baby.png|Super Heron Wild Wondercat Baby.png|Wild Wondercat Secret Sanctuary.png|Secret Sanctuary Super Signal.png|Super Signal Our Hero Statue.png|Our Hero Statue The following is now available: *Saintly Bernard *River Runner *Sidekicker *Super Heron *Wild Wondercat *Secret Sanctuary *Super Signal *Our Hero Statue September 15 Lambi Baby.png|Lambi The following is now available: *Lambi September 18 Quartz Quetzalcoatl Baby.png|Quartz Quetzalcoatl Solar Bear Baby.png|Solar Bear The following is now available: *Quartz Quetzalcoatl *Solar Bear September 22 Fallmingo Baby.png|Fallmingol Timbear Baby.png|Timbear The following is now available: *Fallmingo *Timbear September 25 Prize Pony Baby.png|Prize Pony The following is now available: *Prize Pony September 29 Autumn Equifox Baby.png|Autumn Equifox Harvest Hoarder Baby.png|Harvest Hoarder Hibearnate Baby.png|Hibearnate Barn Owl Baby.png|Barn Owl Autum Atrium.png|Autumn Atrium Hollow Trunk.png|Hollow Trunk Giving Tree.png|Giving Tree Fall Flagstone.png|Fall Flagstone Pumpkin Pall.png|Pumpkin Pall The following is now available: *Autumn Equifox *Harvest Hoarder *Hibearnate *Barn Owl *Autumn Atrium *Hollow Trunk *Giving Tree *Fall Flagstone *Pumpkin Pal |-| August= August 4 Unicorgi Baby.png|Unicorgi The following is now available: *Unicorgi August 7 Pearl Peryton Baby.png|Pearl Peryton The following is now available: *Pearl Peryton August 11 Dusky Baby.png|Dusky The following is now available: *Dusky August 14 Rubble Rooster Baby.PNG|Rubble Rooster The following is now available: *Rubble Rooster August 18 Swan Prince Baby.png|Swan Prince Swan Princess Baby.png|Swan Princess Swan Lake.png|Swan Lake The following is now available: *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Swan Lake August 21 Spark Shark Baby.png|Spark Shark Comet Cougar Baby.png|Swan Comet Cougar The following is now available: *Spark Shark *Comet Cougar August 25 Lunar Moth Baby.png|Lunar Moth The following is now available: *Lunar Moth August 28 Steel Woolly Mammoth Baby.png Hummingburn Baby.png Spin Icon.PNG The following is now available: *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Hummingburn *Spin to Win |-| July= July 2 Freezel Baby.png|Freezel The following is now available: *Freezel July 7 Catypuss Baby.png|Catypuss Fladingo Baby.png|Fladingo Wyburn Baby.png|Wyburn Lava Lagoon.png|Lava Lagoon The following is now available: *Catypuss *Fladingo *Wyburn *Lava Lagoon July 10 Typhoon Tiger Baby.png|Typhoon Tiger The following is now available: *Typhoon Tiger July 14 Mercat Baby.png|Mercat The following is now available: *Mercat July 17 Electric Elk Baby.png|Electric Elk The following is now available: *Electric Elk July 21 Wombattery Baby.png|Wombattery The following is now available: *Wombattery July 22 Fennec Shox Baby.png|Fennec Shox The following is now available: *Fennec Shox July 31 Moleten Baby.png|Moleten Bastet Baby.png|Bastet Anubis Baby.png|Anubis Sobek Baby.png|Sobek Ra Baby.png|Ra Monument Valley.png|Monument Valley Cat Idol.png|Cat Idol The following is now available: *Moleten *Bastet *Anubis *Sobek *Ra *Monument Valley *Cat Idol |-| June= June 2 Punk Skunk Baby.png|Punk Skunk Mystic Mire.png|Mystic Mire The following is now available: *Punk Skunk *Mystic Mire June 5 Lullabison Baby.png|Lullabison Harmonic Hollow.png|Harmonic Hollow The following is now available: *Lullabison *Harmonic Hollow June 9 Tubacan Baby.png|Tubacan Craguar Baby.png|Craguar The following is now available: *Tubacan *Craguar June 12 Melodeer Baby.png|Melodeer Sapybara Baby.png|Sapybara The following is now available: *Melodeer *Sapybara June 16 Chocolate Lab Baby.png|Chocolate Lab Neapolitiger Baby.png|Neapolitiger Strawbeary Baby.png|Strawbeary Vanillamb Baby.png|Vanillamb Sprinkled Sapling.png|Sprinkled Sapling Sprinkle Spruce.png|Sprinkle Spruce Sundae Shrub.png|Sundae Shrub Waffle Conifer.png|Waffle Conifer Tasty Tundra.png|Tasty Tundra The following is now available: *Chocolate Lab *Neapolitiger *Strawbeary *Vanillamb *Sprinkled Sapling *Sprinkle Spruce *Sundae Shrub *Waffle Conifer *Tasty Tundra June 19 Turtle Dove Baby.png|Turtle Dove The following is now available: *Turtle Dove June 23 Hot Dog Baby.png|Hot Dog The following is now available: *Hot Dog June 26 Chilly Goat Baby.png|Chilly Goat The following is now available: *Chilly Goat June 30 Patriotter Baby.png|Patriotter Dripmunk Baby.png|Dripmunk The following is now available: *Patriotter *Dripmunk |-| May= May 1 Charger Baby.png|Charger The following is now available: *Charger May 5 Dandelion Baby.png|Dandelion Snapdragon Baby.png|Snapdragon Tulip Tapir Baby.png|Tulip Tapir Peony Pony Baby.png|Peony Pony Flower Field.png|Flower Field Sunflower Parasol.png|Sunflower Parasol Venus Flytrap.png|Venus Flytrap Fruitful Flower.png|Fruitful Flower Fantastic Flower.png|Fantastic Flower The following is now available: *Dandelion *Snapdragon *Tulip Tapir *Peony Pony *Flower Field *Sunflower Parasol *Venus Flytrap *Fruitful Flower *Fantastic Flower May 8 Ground Hound Baby.png|Ground Hound Mamaroo Baby.png|Mamaroo The following is now available: *Ground Hound *Mamaroo May 12 Jade Kirin Baby.png|Jade Kirin The following is now available: *Jade Kirin May 15 Beever Baby.png|Beever Watering Hole.png|Watering Hole The following is now available: *Beever *Watering Hole May 19 Pigmy Baby.png|Pigmy Pluma Baby.png|Pluma The following is now available: *Pigmy *Pluma May 22 Ladypug Baby.png|Ladypug The following is now available: *Ladypug May 26 Shockatoo Baby.png|Shockatoo The following is now available: *Shockatoo May 29 Dread Panda Baby.png|Dread Panda The following is now available: *Dread Panda |-| April= April 3 Chocolate Rabbit Baby.png|Chocolate Rabbit Easter Estuary.png|Easter Estuary The following is now available: *Chocolate Rabbit *Easter Estuary April 7 Chilldebeest Baby.png|Chilldebeest The following is now available: *Chilldebeest April 10 Tesllama Baby.png|Tesllama The following is now available: *Tesllama April 14 Cactus Kitsune Baby.png|Cactus Kitsune The following is now available: *Cactus Kitsune April 17 Toronado Baby.png|Toronado The following is now available: *Toronado April 21 Plutopus Baby.png|Plutopus Space Place.png|Space Place The following is now available: *Plutopus *Space Place April 24 Lemurcury Baby.png|Lemurcury Flyerfox Baby.png|Flyerfox The following is now available: *Lemurcury *Flyerfox April 28 Caturn Baby.png|Caturn Growvine Baby.png|Growvine The following is now available: *Caturn *Growvine |-| March= March 3 Bulldog Baby.png|Bulldog The following is now available: *Bulldog March 6 Obsidian Cyclops Baby.png|Obsidian Cyclops The following is now available: *Obsidian Cyclops March 10 Hamrock Baby.png|Hamrock Harpy Baby.png|Harpy Leopardchaun Baby.png|Leopardchaun Lucky Rabbit Baby.png|Lucky Rabbit Pot of Gold.png|Pot of Gold Deluxe Pot of Gold.png|Deluxe Pot of Gold Rainbow Pond.png|Rainbow Pond Clover of Clovers.png|Clover of Clovers Eire Shire.png|Eire Shire The following is now available: *Hamrock *Harpy *Leopardchaun *Lucky Rabbit *Pot of Gold *Deluxe Pot of Gold *Rainbow Pond *Clover of Clovers *Eire Shire March 13 Great Danebow Baby.png|Great Danebow Land Shark Baby.png|Land Shark The following is now available: *Great Danebow *Land Shark March 20 Money Badger Baby.png|Money Badger The following is now available: *Money Badger March 24 Slippopotamus Baby.png|Slippopotamus The following is now available: *Slippopotamus March 27 Monsoon Marmot Baby.png|Monsoon Marmot The following is now available: *Monsoon Marmot March 31 Aperil Fool Baby.png|Aperil Fool The following is now available: *Aperil Fool |-| February= February 3 Palmeranian Baby.png|Palmeranian The following is now available: *Palmeranian February 4 Treent of Life Baby.png|Treent of Life Hareon Baby.png|Hareon Living Wood.png|Living Wood The following is now available: *Treent of Life *Hareon *Living Wood February 6 Smitten Kitten Baby.png|Smitten Kitten Lover's Lane.png|Lover's Lane The following is now available: *Smitten Kitten *Lover's Lane February 10 Love Dove Baby.png|Love Dove Rumblebee Baby.png|Rumblebee The following is now available: *Love Dove *Rumblebee February 13 Matripony Baby.png|Matripony The following is now available: *Matripony February 17 Mardi Claw Baby.png|Mardi Claw The following is now available: *Mardi Claw February 20 Lunar Goat Baby.png|Lunar Goat Stormy Shore.png|Stormy Shore The following is now available: *Lunar Goat *Stormy Shore February 24 Puffalo Baby.png|Puffalo The following is now available: *Puffalo February 27 Pygmy Giraffe Baby.png|Pygmy Giraffe The following is now available: *Pygmy Giraffe |-| January= January 2 Ampeater Baby.png|Ampeater The following is now available: *Ampeater January 6 Blizard Baby.png|Blizard The following is now available: *Blizard January 9 Chimpala Baby.png|Chimpala The following is now available: *Chimpala January 13 Winter Wolverine Baby.png|Winter Wolverine The following is now available: *Winter Wolverine January 16 Sapphire Cthulhu Baby.png|Sapphire Cthulhu The following is now available: *Sapphire Cthulhu January 20 Paradise Parrot Baby.png|Paradise Parrot The following is now available: *Paradise Parrot January 23 Snowpossum Baby.png|Snowpossum The following is now available: *Snowpossum January 27 Cherub Cub Baby.png|Cherub Cub Heartvark Baby.png|Heartvark Romanticore Baby.png|Romanticore Valentiger Baby.png|Valentiger Flower Cart.png|Flower Cart Deluxe Flower Cart.png|Deluxe Flower Cart Floral Gazebo.png|Floral Gazebo Heart Meadow.png|Heart Meadow Palatial Garden.png|Palatial Garden The following is now available: *Cherub Cub *Heartvark *Romanticore *Valentiger *Flower Cart *Deluxe Flower Cart *Floral Gazebo *Heart Meadow *Palatial Garden January 30 Psyena Baby.png|Psyena The following is now available: *Psyena 'Updates in 2014' |-| December= December 2 Treebra Baby.png|Treebra The following is now available: *Treebra December 5 Reindeer Baby.png|Reindeer Toy Poodle Baby.png|Toy Poodle Santa Claws Baby.png|Santa Claws Holiday Hamlet.png|Holiday Hamlet The following is now available: *Reindeer *Toy Poodle *Santa Claws *Holiday Hamlet December 12 Seamur Baby.png|Seamur Yule Mule Baby.png|Yule Mule The following is now available: *Seamur *Yule Mule December 16 Merry Meercat Baby.png|Merry Meercat Holly Collie Baby.png|Holly Collie Mistletoed Sloth Baby.png|Mistletoed Sloth Krampus Baby.png|Krampus Menoram Baby.png|Menoram Wooden Sleigh.png|Wooden Sleigh Deluxe Sleigh.png|Deluxe Sleigh Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Arctic Abode.png|Arctic Abode The following is now available: *Merry Meercat *Holly Collie *Mistletoed Sloth *Krampus *Menoram *Wooden Sleigh *Deluxe Sleigh *Candy Cane *Christmas Tree *Arctic Abode December 19 Present Pheasant Baby.png|Present Pheasant The following is now available: *Present Pheasant December 23 Noelephant Baby.png|Noelephant The following is now available: *Noelephant December 26 Golden Retriever Baby.png|Golden Retriever The following is now available: *Golden Retriever December 30 Confetti Yeti Baby.png|Confetti Yeti The following is now available: *Confetti Yeti |-| November= November 4 Ruby Razorback Baby.png|Ruby Razorback The following is now available: *Ruby Razorback November 7 Porkupine Baby.png|Porkupine Treasure Toucan Baby.png|Treasure Toucan Treasure Trove.png|Treasure Trove The following is now available: *Porkupine *Treasure Toucan *Treasure Trove November 11 Fallaby Baby.png|Fallaby Thanksgibbon Baby.png|Thanksgibbon The following is now available: *Fallaby *Thanksgibbon November 14 Pumpkin Panda Baby.png|Pumpkin Panda The following is now available: *Pumpkin Panda November 18 Harvest Hedgehog Baby.png|Harvest Hedgehog The following is now available: *Harvest Hedgehog November 21 Unicornucopia Baby.png|Unicornucopia The following is now available: *Unicornucopia November 25 Cold Turkey Baby.png|Cold Turkey The following is now available: *Cold Turkey November 28 Citrine Peregrin Baby.png|Citrine Peregrin The following is now available: *Citrine Peregrin |-| October= October 3 Elephantom Baby.png|Elephantom Koala Cadabra Baby.png|Koala Cadabra The following is now available: *Elephantom *Koala Cadabra October 7 Owl Bear Baby.png|Owl Bear Sea Lion Baby.png|Sea Lion The following is now available: *Owl Bear *Sea Lion October 10 Zapra Baby.PNG|Zapra The following is now available: *Zapra October 14 Werewolf Baby.png|Werewolf Vampire Cat Baby.png|Vampire Cat Skeletal Dragon Baby.png|Skeletal Dragon Yak-O-Lantern Baby.png|Yak-O-Lantern Haunted Hollow.png|Haunted Hollow Cauldron.png|Cauldron Great Cauldron.png|Great Cauldron Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch Tree of Doom.png|Tree of Doom The following is now available: *Werewolf *Vampire Cat *Skeletal Dragon *Yak-O-Lantern *Haunted Hollow *Cauldron *Great Cauldron *Pumpkin Patch *Tree of Doom October 17 Frankenswine Baby.png|Frankenswine The following is now available: *Frankenswine October 23 Arboar Baby.png|Arboar The following is now available: *Arboar October 24 Scarecrow Baby.png|Scarecrow The following is now available: *Scarecrow October 28 Sea Horse Baby.png|Sea Horse The following is now available: *Sea Horse October 30 Thorilla Baby.png|Thorilla The following is now available: *Thorilla October 31 Bansheep Baby.png|Bansheep Steamtrunk Baby.png|Steamtrunk The following is now available: *Bansheep *Steamtrunk |-| September= September 5 Aqua Azalea Bush.png|Aqua Azalea Bush Aqua Azaleas.png|Aqua Azaleas Eagle Beagle Baby.png|Eagle Beagle Fire Fir.png|Fire Fir Fire Flower Bush.png|Fire Flower Bush Fire Flowers.png|Fire Flowers Thunderhawk Baby.png|Thunderhawk Water Willow.png|Water Willows The following is now available: *Aqua Azalea Bush *Aqua Azaleas *Eagle Beagle *Fire Fir *Fire Flower Bush *Fire Flowers *Thunderhawk *Water Willow September 9 Storm Sphinx Baby.png|Storm Sphinx The following is now available: *Storm Sphinx September 12 Lightning Lily Bush.png|Lightning Lily Bush Lightning Lillies.png|Lightning Lillies Lightning Linden.png|Lightning Linden Shock Fox Baby.png|Shock Fox Thunder Mammoth Baby.png|Thunder Mammoth The following is now available: *Lightning Lily Bush *Lightning Lillies *Lightning Linden *Shock Fox *Thunder Mammoth September 16 Gold Lion Baby.png|Gold Lion Nightmare Baby.png|Nightmare Terradactyl Baby.png|Terradactyl The Arena.png|The Arena The following is now available: *Gold Lion *Nightmare *Terradactyl *The Arena September 19 Conducktor Baby.png|Conducktor Falconch Baby.png|Falconch The following is now available: *Conducktor *Falconch September 23 Hedgehog Baby.png|Hedgehog The following is now available: *Hedgehog September 26 Terrorier Baby.png|Terrorier The following is now available: *Terrorier September 30 Hippogryph Baby.png|Hippogryph The following is now available: *Hippogryph |-| August= August 1 Emerald_Dragon_Baby.png|Emerald Dragon Jackalope_Baby.png|Jackalope The following is now available: *Emerald Dragon *Jackalope August 8 Volcamel_Baby.png|Volcamel The following is now available: *Volcamel August 15 Rockodile_Baby.png|Rockodile The following is now available: *Rockodile August 19 Spruce Moose Baby.png|Spruce Moose The following is now available: *Spruce Moose August 22 Onyx Ox Baby.png|Onyx Ox The following is now available: *Onyx Ox August 27 Lightning Leopard Baby.png|Lightning Leopard Fire Glider Baby.png|Fire Glider Daredevil Baby.png|Daredevil Electric Enclave.png|Electric Enclave Big Electric Enclave.png|Big Electric Enclave Grand Electric Enclave.png|Grand Electric Enclave The following is now available: *Lightning Leopard *Fire Glider *Daredevil *Electric Enclave *Big Electric Enclave *Grand Electric Enclave August 29 Twilight Troll Baby.png|Twilight Troll The following is now available: *Twilight Troll |-| July= July 23 Aquatter_Baby.png|Aquatter Aurora_Pegasus_Baby.png|Aurora Pegasus Chameneon_Baby.png|Chameneon Chromadile_Baby.png|Chromadile Cosmic_Phoenix_Baby.png|Cosmic Phoenix Crystal_Unicorn_Baby.png|Crystal Unicorn Dream_Bat_Baby.png|Dream Bat Ember_Bear_Baby.png|Ember Bear Firefox_Baby.png|Firefox Frostfang_Baby.png|Frostfang Gargolem_Baby.png|Gargolem Glacial__Griffin_Baby.png|Glacial Griffin Hydro_Yak_Baby.png|Hydro Yak Iciclaw_Baby.png|Iciclaw Ocean_Owl_Baby.png|Ocean Owl Peamoth_Baby.png|Peamoth Planther_Baby.png|Planther Racmoon_Baby.png|Racmoon Rainguin_Baby.png|Rainguin Sea_Drake_Baby.png|Sea Drake Skyger_Baby.png|Skyger Turtisle_Baby.png|Turtisle The following is now available: *Aquatter *Aurora Pegasus *Chameneon *Chromadile *Cosmic Phoenix *Crystal Unicorn *Dream Bat *Ember Bear *Firefox *Frostfang *Gargolem *Glacial Griffin *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Ocean Owl *Peamoth *Planther *Racmoon *Rainguin *Sea Drake *Skyger *Turtisle Category:Browse